Metal Hell
by HighRisk
Summary: based on a neopets character. just trying my writing skills.


Raijin-san: Synriizo. A piece of writing I felt the urge to place he-ar. XDD  
  
Syn: Quiet, human scum. o_0;   
  
Raijin-san: Tee hee. n-n;  
  
__  
  
I'll Remember Forever. .I sat patiently in the Quad/Neopet form on a doctor's waiting room. It wasn't a very regular or typical waiting room. The walls were supposedly made of brick yet metal was scene through the warn out parts of it. The ceiling leaked a slimy green liquid. It landed on my head and trailed down my face. I shivered and wiped the substance of with my currently scaley red hand. I was a shoyru.  
  
A Metallic Imprisonment?   
  
It'd been a little after an hour since my birth making my age around 8 in human years. A scorchio even slimier than the room that I was held in grabbed my paw roughly. He didn't smell great either and he looked in a eager trance. He opened a door locked up with many chains and we proceded to walk down a dark hallway.   
  
" Where are we? "   
  
The scrawny yet intimidating schorchio growled and tightened his grip on my small paw. I bit back tears. After a while the doctor relaxed and let go of my paw stopping. It was still dark. I could barely make out the shine of his sweat-drenched goggles.   
  
" Listen kid. You were chosen at random to take part in a series of lab testing. You know. THE Laboratory Ray? .. "  
  
I stared blankly through the dark and thought about his words. My tounge fumbled through the words. They were foreign.   
  
" L ab.. or.. atory. ... "   
  
The doctor snorted and laughed giving me a way too hard pat on the head.   
  
" I forgot. You're new. The Lab Ray. It's an experimental new machine. It's supposed to advance strengths in creatures. You know. Like ourselfs. Yet, there are a few kinks in the system. It can do God knows what to us. Before we start selling these babies we got to make them work kid. You're just the unlucky idiot who got chosen to be used for our experiments. "  
  
He started walking again to a metal door with even more locks on it. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me in the room. This room was alot cleaner. It was a clear white space. I couldn't tell where it ended and the brightness/lack of color burned my sensitive eyes. A thing that stood out was a large rusty metal machine blinking buttons and levers along the side.   
  
" I almost feel sorry for you. "  
  
The deranged scorchio pulled on my wrist yet again and sat me down on a chair infront of the machine where the tip of it pointed at myself. I finally got a look at the man bossing me around. Yup. He was a schorchio. Ugly yellow bossy neopet with a wicked glare. He wore a white coat that was made for humans and awkwad on him. He tied me down with a few wires and hobbled back to the machine and started pressing on some buttons.   
  
" May hurt a little. .. "  
  
The light became brighter. The pain was unbearable. It was over before I knew it yet the feel still lingered in my dull body. The wires let me go and I fell unconsious to the cool floor. I saw my hand. Now blue and covered with shining bright yellow lights. My torture began.  
  
And so it went on..   
  
Scales turned silver to gold to flame patterns on a black surface. Some days I would weaken and some days I would feel myself gain more strength. I could barely feel it though. The blinding light of the room and the pain of the ray itself was more than enough to distract me from wanting to escape. I just wanted to end it.   
  
One day. .  
  
The normal routine of the schorchio scientist . Me being held down by the wire. This time after the ray I didn't feel pain. I felt hollow. The schorchio stared at me for a while and removed his goggles and rested then on his head. He gaped at me. I took liberty of looking down and saw metal. Blinking a few more times my vision turned into a tinted red view.  
  
" What did you do? "  
  
More staring. More silence. I noticed he had not removed the electric wire chains that held me to the chair. He looked at a loss for words. And I was angry.  
  
" What HAPPENED? "  
  
The old man flinched at the raising of my voice. Never had I yelled at him in years of being captive. He fumbled with his claws before allowing his black eyes to level with my own.   
  
" You are no longer. .a shoyru. "   
  
As he spoke those words I felt shooting pains down my spine. I felt my body stretching. I felt something growing on my back and my claws sharpened.  
  
I no longer felt the warmth of life. I could not feel the air on my scaly skin. Reaching a quivering claw to my chest I felt metal. Cold. Dead.  
  
Synthetic. Yet. ..   
  
No. .not all dead.   
  
"You're. ..you're. ..human.. no. .not. .human.. not living. .an .. android."  
  
The old man was talking too much. And I advanced on him. Blind fury registered in my brain.  
  
Hours later, I awoke to find myself bathed in another's blood.  
  
..Get away.. .Must.. .get away.. .  
  
Free to leave now. ..  
  
__  
  
An unfamiliar figure rested on top of a rocky mountain edge that overlooked a mass of water to the west and what looked to be a city to the east. The sky being a unsettling red-orange due to the setting sun. The stranger stared aimlessly at the the nearly visible stars. A closer look reveals the figure to be more android then human. Metallic wings look more than attached to his back, more embed into patches of skin scene here and there beneath his metal back. The upper part of his front side seemed to be human skin yet as it moved down it merged with even more metal. The skin was dirty and blonde hair was sweat drenched and clung to his head in lumps. One metal claw grasped dirt while the other rested across his chest. Immposible to tell if it were human or machine, it was best for one not to stare. 


End file.
